The New Girl
by SparklyTeardrop
Summary: What if another girl enters the story Shugo Chara meet Hikaru Kiyumizu the new girl in the story join her as she tries to find her place,destiny and maybe even love (Ikuto/OC/Amu/Tadase)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Hey every Shugo Chara fans their I tried to make a fanfiction for Shugo Chara but of course I do not own Shugo Chara I only own my characters and Plot

**Hikaru's POV**

Classes are about to end again and of course I can hear my classmates gossiping abut me again it's not bad gossip but it was so not true like..

_OH my gosh it's Hikaru she's so cute..._

_Did you hear that she lives alone_

_Ya and that she has a boyfriend abroad living in the states_

It was so not true I do not have a boyfriend I'm just 11 years old

_Ring..._

It was the class bell finally... I got my bag and went out to the classroom and I continued my way outside  
After a while I was finally outside then I can hear random screaming and heard

_Oh my gosh it's the guardians _

_They're so cool with their capes_

I can't believe they're so immature why can't they be like me... even though I still want to be a kid  
I'm Hikaru Kiyumizu 11 years old currently studying at Seiyo Academy  
I live in an apartment owned by my obasan's (aunt) house. Yes, I live alone but I'm still not comfortable in telling the story

**(If You want to see the pictures of her and her characters go to my profile)**

I have light blue pale-ish hair and violet eyes I know I seem a little bit of a freak I got my eyes form my Okaasan(Mom) and Hair from my Otosan (dad). I arrived at my obasan's apartment my room was on the second floor it has a terrace that gives the room air and right across the hall is my obasan's room.

I opened the door and dropped my bag the room's small beside the door is the kitchen/dining room then in front is a couch with a tv in front of the couch then a big sliding window which is also the door for the terrace then there's a left door leading to my bedroom then across that is another door which is for the bathroom.

I went to my bedroom and changed a little over sized t-shirt tucked in my shorts which is up to my mid thigh. I went to the kitchen and ate early dinner. Then I watched some tv shows. Since I have no homework I went to my terrace to get some fresh air it was already night time.  
The stars where up so many stars each with purpose unlike me. Then I saw a shooting star...

I was desperate so..

"Oh please shooting star grant my wish... my one true wish please help me express myself and show people who I really am..."I said and waited for something magical to happen but with no luck of course nothing happened .

Another disappointment... Looks like I'm stuck with this tough girl act.

I woke up early in the morning it seems normal but when I looked at my bed I found two eggs  
The first one was blue but it became covered with blue violet flower designs. The second one was with spirals the spirals where in the colors of the rainbow they were both cute but then I freaked out were did these eggs come from...

I touched one "It's warm" I said well I can't leave them here I'll just take it to school

I took a quick bath and changed my clothes I went and grab my bag and I went to my Obasan's door I knocked lightly  
"Obasan I'm going to school I'll see you later"I said then headed out

I was walking to school and let my thoughts wander ahead...It was a quiet walk till I got to school. I heard screams from students  
"It's the Guardians!"I heard one of the students said  
So the Guardians were here what's so special about them if you take out their privileges they're just the same as us.  
Then I saw her Nadeshiko Fujisaki she was so beautiful I can never be good compared to her.

Then suddenly I felt one of the eggs shake I looked at the bag and they were at the same position maybe it was just my imagination.

Then I see Nadeshiko talking to the guy with blonde hair I think his name was Tadase

Then I just went away them staring at me is a bit uncomfortable

I went to my classes they were normal until my drama class...


	2. Chapter 2

It was drama class and the teacher wanted us to represent a role play with the complete costume and props  
Since we were getting dressed we were put at backstage to arrange our looks and make up  
I set down my bag which still has my eggs in it at a make up table

I was about to pick a dress when a bunch of girls started grabbing dresses off the racks. I waited till they were gone  
and when I saw the rack there was only one dress left it was well... ugly. It has patches covering the holes of the dress and there were  
a lot of patches. But it's the only dress left so I had no choice but to put it on.

It was almost the scene where I enter. I took one step forward I was still covered by the curtains. _I look so ugly_ I thought._ Then from a girl whose ugly to a girl whose beautiful_ Someone said I was confused at who said that so I looked around. Then my clothes started to glow I was startled so I shut my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw that my dress changed from a dress that was patched to a dark purple dress it was tight at the top but by the waist there was an opening then a black fabric covering my legs. It was full of ruffles, not sure of my appearance I touched my head only to find a flower at my hair by the ear. I had no time to took in what happened I just went forward cause I can't keep them waiting.

I went to the back then I changed to my normal clothes I took my bag and exited. I was at the hallways and decided to check up on the two eggs I opened my bag. Then suddenly a small person came out quickly. I was shocked of course but more shocked when I was face to face with it, her, I don't know what to call this...person? She has white hair that had a small hat on top of it. She had a v-neck black dress but a back lace covered her top part even her hands and arms where covered by the black lace. By her waist there was a purple ribbon below that was a fabric colored purple full of ruffles and beads. She had a sort of cuffling ,I don't know how to call it, and ther was a red rose on top of that and she had black doll shoes.

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked

"I am Hiromi your guardian character or chara" She answered. Wow she can talk

"My what?"I asked confused

"A Guardian Character is a person's would be-self like me for example Hikaru I am the person you want to be" She explained

"Ok so the other egg is also like you" I asked trying to process everything she said

"Yes,and you need to believe in us or else we might become an x-egg"She said

"X-Egg?"I asked confused

"An x-egg is sort of the persons broken dreams"She said

"Well hide I need to go to class and I don't want people to see you"I said

"Relax, the people who can only see me are the people who has guardian characters too"She said

"Ok, Well I need to go to class"I said and ran to the classrooms

**(Picture on my Profile)**

I entered the room only to find out I was just in time. Hiromi was sitting quietly at my desk I was still confused to what she was and what would be her purpose in my life. It was raining outside it wasn't that heavy but it's good enough to make my day gloomy._ I wish the rain would end and a rainbow would appear_ I thought. _Then from a gloomy day to a hopeful day_ I heard. Then suddenly the rain stopped and a rainbow appeared. I looked at Hiromi who was also looking at me so she must have head it too. I looked at her thinking that she said that but she was looking at me like she didn't do it. Then out of nowhere a girl like Hiromi appeared in front of me she had brown hair that has a cloud and rainbow clip she wore a tube top dress at first it was clouds then below that were rainbows there was an opening at the bottom and her rainbow dress were to long and she had no shoes. The difference between her and Hiromi is that she had a sort of wings at the color of rainbows.

"Hi I'm Nozomi your 2nd guardian character" She said

"Y-you did you stop the rain and made a rainbow appear" I asked in a whisper

"I sure did" She said in a cheerful tone. Boy,from the looks of it she could be too cheerful for my taste

I waited for class to be over and went home trying to ignore the chat Hiromi and Nozomi were having I was just confused with the things that's happening.

I went home and changed.

"Hikaru are you mad that we're here" Hiromi asked while I was brushing my hair

"What no I'm just confused that's all" I said. I was honest I mean I'm completely and utterly confused

"What's this Hikaru?" Nozomi asked and I looked at her direction it was the box where I keep my parents' keepsake for me. The box was undr the living room table with my books.

"It's from my parents"I answered

"Can we open it?" Nozomi asked all excited

"Sure" I said

I went to the box and started to open it truth be told I open this box many times because it helps me remember my parents.

I opened it and Hiromi and Nozomi were amazed it had pictures, some jewelry, a few books and my personal favorite a charm bracelet.I picked up the charm bracelet and wondered why I haven't worn it maybe I can wear it a few times.

"Wow that's beautiful" Nozomi exclaimed

"Who's this" Hiromi asked. I looked at it and it was a picture of my parents and me on my 5th birthday

"That's my parents" I answered

"Wow you look just like your mom" Hiromi said

After they were done admiring the stuff in the box I placed it bck to it's hiding place I didn't put back the charm bracelet cause I kind of want to wear it from time to bracelet was cute it had 5 locks and 5 keys the keys and locks all had four leaf clovers that are color white, blue, green, purple and red.

I went out to the door and I was now out the streets of course Hiromi and Nozomi weren't far behind.

"Where are we going Hikaru?" Nozomi asked

"I just need to take a walk" I said

I was walking by a construction site when I heard a scream I looked at the direction and saw a pink haired girl falling down a hole. I couldn't help but laugh a little I mean how clumsy of her but I can't judge I'm a little clumsy too. Then I saw one of the machines about to fill the hole she was in with soil. I ran straight to her she can't be buried alive. When I was about to reach her she suddenly jumped up woah she jumped so high. Then I saw a boy a little older than me he was standing at one of the posts he was any normal teenager but he had cat ears and tails. Then I saw it he had a guardian character I looked at the girl and saw she had a guardian character too then suddenly she was stepping on the wires she could fall I had to help her.

Then out of nowhere a light surrounded me "Power of Beauty"I said

When I saw myself I was wearing dress that had ruffles and ribbons everywhere it was color purple it was a tube top but it had puffy sleeves by the sleeves it had purple gloves that was up to my wrist it had a fishnet pattern. the bottom had an opening at the front was white but it was covered by another skirt which was purple and it was longer by the sides of opening it had ribbons the dark purple fabric was covered with light purple ribbons forming another fishnet pattern. My legs weren't bare it had two different stockings. They were both purple but they had different patterns. I wore doll shoes that had ribbons that was tied to my ankle.  
My hair were in Pigtails which were covered with ruffles my right pigtail had a ribbon and on top of the ribbon was a crown and small flowers.I was surprised when I was still wearing my charm bracelet.

"What is this?" I said

"It's a character transformation" Nozomi answered

"What? Where's Hiromi" I asked

_"I'm inside you Hikaru a character transformation is where a person and a guardian character combines and it's 120% of our normal power. I can't explain everything right now we just need to save the girl"_ Hiromi said

Then suddenly I was lifted up. Both the girl and boy were surprised when they saw me. "Rose storm" I shouted. Then red rose petals came out and surrounded us I grabbed the girl's hand and set her down. From out of nowhere Tadase the guy who holds the king position in the guardians came I caught a glimpse of him and saw that he had a guardian character too.

I heard him say things to him the only thing I caught was Tsukuyomi Ikuto so that must be his name. Then claw appeared and it almost reached us when "Beautiful Rose Madness" I shouted then a wall of red roses appeared in front of the girl and me.  
"Holy Crown"I heard Tadase say.

Then the Ikuto disappeared. Then my normal clothes appeared again.  
"Thank you for saving me"She said to me

"It's nothing I'm Hikaru Kiyumizu" I said and offered my hand as a hand shake

"Amu Hinamori"She said and shook my hand

"Looks like you have a guardian character what's her name?How many do you have?"I asked her

"Her name's Ran and I have three guardian characters including Ran. How about you?"She asked

"I have two Nozomi and Hiromi" I said pointing over at them while I said their names

"If I may interrupt" Tadase asked

"Tadase" I said acknowledging he's there

"Hikaru Kiymuzi if I'm correct we have much to discuss but let's save that for later including you Amu Hinamori"He said then went off

"I guess I'll see you later" I said to Amu then walked away

When I went home I was ready to go to bed I finally found a place to settle their eggs it was made of fabric it was really cute with the colors. I had like five of them. Why you may ask because my obasan (aunt) loves celebrating holidays like easter she used these 2 years ago and gave them to me. I asked why she would give me such a thing but looks like they became useful **(The link to her egg holder _ upload/795545/pattern/32606/full_5687_32606_EggHolderEasterFlowerTutoria l_ _)**

Once Hiromi and Nozomi settled in I truned of my bedside lampshade and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikaru's POV**

It was just another day at school at set down my bag at my chair and got strange looks from my classmates I guess they still haven't forget the drama class dress.

"Hikaru-chan you were great yesterday" I heard one of them say

"and your dress was so beautiful" another one said

They kept showering me with compliments and I couldn't help but laugh then we heard the door open we quieted down thinking it was a teacher. When I looked it was Nadeshiko Fujisaki a guardian holding the queen chair

"Kiyumizu Hikaru right?" She asked. I nodded and she went forward to me and handed me an invitation

"Today, after school we'll be waiting for you at the royal garden" Nadeshiko said and left

Looks like I'm gonna go somewhere later after school.

School went by in a breeze the only times I was about to get mad was when Hiromi and Nozomi where trying to talk to me while I was taking a quiz. I went to the royal garden and saw Amu at the front

"Amu"I yelled and I ran over to her

"You got invited too?"She asked me

"Ya you too?"I asked

"Yes"She said

"So... who wants to go in first I vote you" I said

"No way how about we both go inside first"She suggested

"Fine"I said

Then we opened the door

"Excuse us" Amu and I said both at the same time

"Ah Hinamori-san and Kiyumizu-san welcome to the royal garden" They greeted

I finally looked around and I saw that all of them had guardian characters. They invited to sit down so Amu and I sat down

"We should introduce ourselves I am the Guardian's King Chair, Tadase Hotori. I'll be starting firth grade this spring, same as you. And this is my Guardian Character, Kiseki." Tadase said I looked at his character Kiseki he looked like a king but he could also pass of as a prince

"I'm the Queen Chair, Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I'll be starting fifth grade in spring, too. This is Temari, my guardian character" She said while maintaining a sweet smile.

"I'm the Ace Chair, Yaya Yuiki! I'll be in the fourth grade soon and I love cute things. This is Pepe. Nice to meet you!" Yaya greeted us while she was holding Pepe at her hand. They seem cheerful to me maybe we'll get along.

"And I'm the Jack Chair, Kukai Souma. I'm in the sixth grade. I'm also in the garden and soccer team. This is my chara, Daichi." He said. Kukai was cute lucky me that I blushed lightly so it wasn't noticed. I can't like a guy it's just not me I never had a serious crush.

"Ummm... I'm-" Amu tried to say but she was cut of by Nadeshiko

"It's ok all of us already know the both of you" Nadeshiko said

"Huh?" Was all I could say out of confusion

"We have control over all the student's personal information because we're the guardians" Nadeshiko explained

"Ahh... okay" I said non-chalantly

"That's a violation of privacy" Amu said

"I assume that your guardian characters are Ran and Miki and also you Hikaru your guardian characters are Nozomi and Hiromi" Nadeshiko guessed

"What are guardian characters" Amu asked

"Both of you read this" Tadase said and handed us a book

We both read the pages but by the end we saw that the last page was missing

"There's a page missing" I said

"Only people with guardian eggs can become members and guardians so Hinamori Amu-san and Kiyumizu Hikaru-san will you join us" Tadase asked

"Uhh... No way" Amu and I said at the same time

"But why?" Yaya asked both of us

"I just don't want the capes you wear" Amu tried to explain

Then suddenly Tadase used the puppy dog face on Amu

"I'm sorry" Amu said then ran away

"How about you Hikaru" Kukai asked me_ Thump thump_

Oh great there goes my heart

"Sorry" I said and ran just like Amu

I was now home I can't believe this I couldn't join the guardians between school work and everything I just can't plus I'm still confused with the whole guardian character thing and how the hell did I character transform.

_Knock knock_

"Hikaru it's me" Someone said from the other side of the door. It was my Obasan

"Come in" I said while I was watching TV and Hiromi and Nozomi were there too beside me

I heard the door close meaning she already entered.

"Hikaru I need to talk to you about something" Obasan said

"Ok what is it" I said while turning off the tv and I looked at her and saw that she wasn't alone there was a man with brown hair and blue eyes, a girl about 15 yrs old she had long blonde hair that were in ponytails and she was wearing a black dress with a corset and a guy I took a closer look and it was Ikuto. What are they doing here

"Who are they" I said to my Obasan giving her a stern look

"they are from Easter" Obasan said

"But why are they here" I asked her

"I'll give you a moment" Obasan said and left with Ikuto and the blonde girl leaving me with the man

Their was a moment of silence until he spoke

"Let me introduce myself I am Kazuomi Hoshina I am your Obasan's brother" He said. Brother? Obasan never mentioned that she has a brother

"Why are you here" I asked impatiently

"You always asked where your Obasan got the money to provide for you while she still provides for herself right?" He asked and I nodded  
"Well that money comes from Easter we decided to support you since my sister begged us but of course we want something in return" He continued

"And what would that be?" I asked

"Easy, just help Ikuto look for the embryo and try to tell us the next moves of the guardians" He said

"Embryo? Why the guardians?" I asked in confusion

"All will be explained tomorrow just be prepared tomorrow morning Ikuto will fll you in" He said

"Uh... Okay"I said and he left

After minutes of processing I realized that I need to help this Easter Company to continue attaining education and my life and that Ikuto will come tomorrow morning to fill me in with the details.

"Hikaru?" My Obasan said and I saw her coming in through the front door

"Obasan who were they and why do I need to help them" I asked then she sat next to me at the couch

"Oh... well it's a long story. I guess I should start from the beginning my full name is Chinatsu Hoshina I was a close friend of your parents and your mom was a close friend of Ikuto's mom. When your parents ,you know, passed away they entrusted me with you. I didn't have the money to support myself and also support you so I begged my brother to help me support you when it came to money it. It took a lot of convincing but he finally agreed but in return you will help them." She explained.

So I have to help them... I didn't even had a say in this.

"It'll be fine Hikaru it's just easy jobs trust me and he also said that Ikuto would be coming over next morning so you better wake up early OK?" She said

"Ok Obasan, goodnight" I said and she walked out the door. I went to my room and changed into my pajamas. I wonder what would happen tomorrow

"Goodnight Hikaru" I heard Nozomi and Hiromi said

"Yeah goodnight guys" I said and turned of my lampshade

"You'll be alright Hikaru" Hiromi said

Somehow I felt like tomorrow was going to be a long day


	4. Chapter 4

**HIkaru's POV**

**Pictures on my profile**

It's morning and I am currently stressing over on what would I wear. It's not like because of Ikuto I just want to make a good impression on him.

"Hikaru stop worrying on how you look it also matters if you're beautiful on the outside" Hiromi said who was at my right shoulder

Hiromi's power concerns beauty but surprisingly she more cares on the beauty inside not the outside

"I know Hiromi. It's just I wanna look good" I said

"Perhaps she just wants to look good because of Ikuto?" Nozomi said now joining the conversation

"What no!?" I said slightly annoyed but ignored Nozomi and continued searching my closet

My closet is mostly composed of shirts, skirts, pants and gloves which were in the colors of black, pink, purple etc... but mostly dark colors. I like to dress emo like or maybe the punkish rock style. After rummaging through my closet I finally found something to wear a a white top with pink desings i put o leggings which are ripped and covered it with a skirt that has red plaid patterns I got a clack jacket and wore plus I put a red necktie on I know it's so over the top but hey that's my style. After that I got socks small pink and black stripes that were up to my knees and I wore black boots that were up to half of my lower leg it seemed unfinished then I decided to wear a belt I got a black belt with metal hanging of off it and put it over my skirt of course I was still wearing my charm bracelet.

Then I went and looked over my mirror my outfit was perfect Nozomi and Hiromi

"It's Perfect Hikaru" Nozomi exclaimed

I nodded my head in sign of approval

"Well isn't someone dolled up?" a deep voice suddenly said

I looked at the direction where it came from only to find Ikuto with Yoru sitting on my window sill

"What are you doing here?" I quickly asked

"Well I came to pick you up remember" He said

"I know that but why can't you go through the front door like a normal person?" I asked

"Do you honestly think I'm normal?" He asked with a smirk

"N-no but-" I tried to say

"Let's just go?" He said then faced outside still sitting on the window sill that's when I noticed he had cat ears and a cat tail

"Uh...What's up with the cat ears and tail?" I said

"It's a character change?" He said still not facing me

"A What?" I asked confused

"It's where our guardian character grants us our spacial abilities but a character transformation is a lot more powerful" He said now facing me with a "duh' look

"What's a chara-" I said but I was interupted again

"Now a character transformation is where we combine powers with our guardian character remember when you transformed into "Power of Beauty" He said

"Ahh... so that's what it's called" I said gosh I seem so dumb right now

"Nya... she doesn't even know it" Yoru said finally talking

"But to transform we do need a humpty lock or key which you both don't have so how come you can transform?" He asked eyeing me

"I don't know I'm new to this ok?" I said getting now annoyed I mean if he doesn't know the answer then why would I

"One last question" I said

"What?" He asked obviously now annoyed

"What's an embryo?" I asked

"Well.. It's a pure white egg that can grant any wish of a person but it can only grant one wish each person" He said

"I f you have it what would you wi-" I was interrupted again by Ikuto he was getting on my nerves

"Ok let's go" He said then hopped of my window I quickly rushed to the window thinking he would fall

But when I got there I saw him standing at a branch of a tree near my window

"How am I gonna get there?" I asked

"Figure it out" He said

"Jerk" I muttered

"I heard that" He said guess he has super hearing since he now had cat ears

"Don't worry Hikaru leave everything to me" Nozomi said "Fly, Flew, Flown" I heard Nozomi said

Suddenly I felt my body getting lighter I could see myself in the mirror I saw I had a rainbow clip (It's like Nozomi's) but what was shocking was I had rainbow wings it looked like an actual rainbow it was in the shape of an angel's wings but it had rainbow colors

After that I finally flew outside surprisingly the wings adjusts it's size

"Wow!" I heard Yoru mutter

"Come on let's go" He said

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Just follow me" He said and then jumped from tree to fences to posts

Wow he's fast then suddenly my wings were flying too I just followed him and tried to stay clear of people seeing me

My wings were beautiful reflected in the sun and my hair was just being carried by the breeze  
Then suddenly Ikuto stopped and I looked we were at Seiyo academy

"Ikuto what are we doing here?" I asked him who was now standing at a branch on a tree

"Shhh.." Is just all he said

I looked at the direction he was looking at and saw Nadeshiko and Amu with their guardian characters they were baking a treat I don't know who for but I sure am curious. After a few minutes Nadeshiko left

Then suddenly when I looked at Ikuto he was gone and was now ,once again, sitting on a window sill. He was holding Amu's third guardian character

"The perveted cat-ear cosplaying guy" Amu shouted perveted?

"Cos.. hey you..." Ikuto said

They were talking to each other but I couldn't make it out cause there was a strong breeze good things my wings were strong or I could've been carried of by the wind.

The next thing I heard was

"Give it back" Amu shouted

I quickly went in and grabbed the third egg of off Ikuto Once I did that my wings started to vanish looks like my character change was gone

"Hikaru seriously give me that" Ikuto said

"No!"

"Wait you two know each other?" Amu asked confused

"Unfortunately here" I said and gave her the egg

"That's far enough" Nadeshiko shouted

I was already holding Amu's hand then suddenly Ikuto grabbed the egg which caused his hand to make contact with mine and Amu's as soon as our skins touched there was a huge blow like a bomb exploded and the three of us were blown across the room

"I'll be back" Ikuto said then went out through the window

Then I noticed that the force that caused us to be blown away also did some damage it blew some things away and it kind of also made Amu's tart destroyed

"I'm gonna go too" See ya guys then they waved at me I character changed again with Nozomi it wasn't a while till I heard screams from Amu and Nadeshiko I wonder why

Then I went home

It was a quiet evening when I cam home I removed my jacket and tie and put it at the laundry basket

"Hikaru... if you have the embryo what would you wish for?" Hiromi asked me

"Why the sudden question?" I asked

"Just curious" Hiromi said

"Ya we've been wondering that for a while" Nozomi said

"If I had one wish... I do have one wish but I don't want to wish for it on the embryo if I'm gonna accomplish something I would do it by myself not because something made it for me" I said while taking of my shoes then I turned off the light and jumped to bed

"Night guys" I said

"Night" Nozomi and Hiromi said


End file.
